Chapter 176
In heaven, Gabriel is divining the waters. She speaks to Ra asking, my creator, the only one, what has happened to you. She looks into the waters and sees the light being swallowed by darkness. Distraught, she asks why. She notifies the other Angels, calling them God's Messengers asking if they're listening, or whether they've already seen. She informs them that the light of their Ra, has faded away. The Angels have gathered together, while Rano stands outside the group, listening in. Remiel kneels on the ground, crying his eyes out. Through his tears he manages to say he can't believe it, and it's impossible before asking Gabriel if that's her answer. Mitt^ asks Gabriel if it's true. Gabriel replies that's what she saw. Ra's light vanished, but she couldn't see anything else, she turns to Uriel and states he might know, since his eyes can be compared to a God's. She asks if Ra was defeated by Luciel. Uriel replies that Luciel, their fallen brother has harnessed the chariot of balance and that Ra has made his decision. Rabiel has heard enough and scoffs at Ra's choice, saying it's ridiculous. He says Ra sacrificed himself, didn't he. Rabiel turns to look at Rano and asks if he saw, what their God was like. The God despised by humans, sacrificed himself for the sake of their world. Rabiel starts getting angry at Rano's indifference, and tells him, that Ra recreated the world so many times and that none of this would have happened, if it wasn't for him and Michael. Gabriel stops Rabiel from saying anymore, telling him to calm down, that it's not like him to insult their brother, and he's not normally like this. Rabiel dismisses her, asking what he's normally like, before adding they're God's servants and what are they now. Gabriel tells Rabiel that Ra made a choice, and they must not doubt his actions. Rabiel turns and walks away. Sandalphon tells Gabriel the sun is setting, even in their unchangeable land. He asks her who they should prey to now, who should they believe in, and if they can't find the answer, their light will also be lost. The Angels turn and fly away, leaving Gabriel behind, as she begins to cry. She falls to the ground in despair as Rano approaches her. Rano tells her the world is on the brink of destruction, and asks why they're all behaving like children. He says their God has been killed, and whether they're going to do anything about it. Rano says he can't let it end here. Gabriel turns to look at him and responds, she understands what he's trying to say, and tells him they're not like him, all they do is follow his orders, it's all they've ever done. Rano heads towards the God's realm and asks if he's really dead. Rano speaks to the empty chair stating if he really sacrificed himself, then he will follow him until the end, adding they're not as wise as him and they don't understand where to go, or what to do. He sees an arm appear on the other side of the chair. Running around the chair to the other side, Rano wonders if it's Ra. Rano looks up to see Lessa's God form sitting behind Ra's throne. Lessa looks down and notices the human, Rano is surprised to see Lessa. In the real world Lessa is sleeping, and wonders why Rano is so tiny. White tries to wake Lessa, not amused that Lessa is talking in his sleep. Back in the God's realm, Lessa asks Rano what he's doing here. Rano replies that Lessa frightened him, and asks what he's doing there. Lessa replies he is not here, and that the God Of The Night, is sitting here. Lessa tells Rano, he heard his voice. Rano looks up at Lessa and is confused, asking what he's talking about, before quickly moving on, saying it's not important, and states that Ra is dead. Lessa just stares at him. Rano asks Lessa to say something, and whether he even understands, before repeating that Ra is dead. Rano asks Lessa, where he is and what he's been doing all this time. Lessa tells Rano that he sees a glimmer of light inside him. Rano calls him 'Flour', enquiring if it's really him. Lessa tells Rano to persuade the apostles, because they love him. Rano asks how does he, before he is interrupted by Lessa. Lessa tells him he doesn't have much time left, as the heart and will of Dark Lessa are devouring him. Rano asks Lessa to teach him, and asks what he needs to do. Lessa replies that he shouldn't stop fighting, even if they're sure their God is gone, just as humans have been doing since ancient times. ^'Translator's Note:' :Mitt (Kor. 미트): I'm not sure if this is the name of the final Angel, however this name appears several times, in reference to this Angel. So until we get an official translation, or someone speaks Korean this is all we have to go on. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=119 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03